My Swiftpaw
by Featheredwing
Summary: When Swiftpaw went to kill the dogs, why did only Brightpaw follow him? BrightXSwift one-shot. Plz review!


**This is a one-shot about Brightpaw and Swiftpaw. I loved Swiftpaw and thought I'd give him a tribute. And yes, I do know that Erin has produced a version of Swiftpaw's death as well, but this is my version of events so... yeah:)**

**It takes place just after Cloudtail's warrior ceremony (A Dangerous Path.)**

"It's not fair," Swiftpaw says, his voice tinged with anger. "We should be warriors too." He glances around our den, looking into our eyes. "What did Cloudtail do that was special?" He didn't give us a chance to respond. "Nothing!" His eyes narrow in hatred. "And yet Bluestar gives him his warrior name."

I feel a bit uneasy. Cloudtail was always nice to me. I don't hold anything against him. But I do want to be a warrior.

"Bluestar never notices us." He turns to Thornpaw. "When was the last time she praised you?"

Thornpaw shakes his head. "I don't know."

"You see!" Swiftpaw's eyes are alight with rage. "Bluestar's never going to notice us. We're always going to be stuck here, in this den, as apprentices." He shifts his gaze across to mine. My heart shudders. "We've got to do something, something so brave that Bluestar can't just ignore us anymore."

"What do you suggest we do?" I ask, my voice stuttering as I look into his handsome eyes. I lower my head embarrassed.

But Swiftpaw doesn't notice. "There's been something killing prey in the forest for a while now. We should find out what it is. We could start at the Snakerocks and then maybe we'll pick up a trial." He looks at Thornpaw for support but the golden tom has his head lowered. Swiftpaw coughs. "Thornpaw?"

Thornpaw raises his eyes to meet Swiftpaw's. "I think it's a bit dangerous Swiftpaw. We don't know what's been killing the prey. It could be more powerful than us. I'm sorry but I can't risk my life for this. I don't want to be a warrior that much."

Swiftpaw shakes his head. I can tell that he was counting on Thornpaw to back him up. He turns to Ashpaw and Fernpaw. They are sitting close together, their eyes scared. "What about you two?" Swiftpaw asks. "Are you coming?"

Fernpaw opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Ashpaw steps in front of her protectively. "We're not going," he says, his voice firm. "We've only been training for a few moons. We wouldn't become warriors even if we flew to StarClan."

Swiftpaw does not look surprised. He turns to me, his eyes pleading. "Brightpaw?"

His gaze burns into me forcefully. I try to ignore it as I mew, "The others are right Swiftpaw. Besides we shouldn't do this without orders."

Swiftpaw looks away dejectedly. I feel guilt rise in my chest. The black and white tom lashes his tail. "Well, I'm sick of taking orders," he hisses. "I'm going to be a warrior, whatever it takes, and if none of you are brave enough to come with me then I'll go alone."

He whips around and starts to stalk towards the den's exit. I can feel the anger and disappointment radiating off his pelt. I stare after him. He can't do this on his own. What if he gets hurt? Fear lurches in my belly. What if he dies?

I leap to my paws and hurry to catch him. "Swiftpaw!"

He turns around, just before he exits our den. "Brightpaw, are you coming?"

I nod. "Yes." I can't believe I'm doing this, Whitestorm will murder me when he finds out. But that's okay. I'm doing this for Swiftpaw.

His eyes light up and I rejoice in the fact that I've made him happy. He looks deep into my eyes. "Thank you."

My heart flutters. We peer out of our den together. Cloudtail is sat in the centre of the clearing, his head held high in the glory of his warrior vigil. "How will we get past him?" I ask Swiftpaw.

He lays his tail on my shoulder. I shiver at the touch. "Don't worry," he mews. "Cloudtail wouldn't notice a twoleg monster roaring through the camp. We'll sneak out behind the elders den."

We creep around the edge of the camp. There is a hole in the ferns that surround the clearing. We squeeze through it and rush into the night. Once we are a considerable distance from the camp, Swiftpaw slows to a halt. "Did you see that?" He mews excitedly. "Cloudtail didn't even notice a thing!"

I purr and look up at him. My paws are tingling with a weird sensation. My heart flutters in my chest. I've never felt this way before.

Swiftpaw gazes at me tenderly. "I really do appreciate you coming Brightpaw." He takes a step closer to me, so that our noses are almost touching. "I swear it'll be worth it," he breathes. "We'll be made warriors together." And then suddenly his nose touches mine. Warmth floods through my body. I rub my cheek against his. His purrs reverberate in my ears. Bliss.

And then we break apart. I'm breathless and now I know how I feel. I love him. I love Swiftpaw. He smiles at me. "Come on," he says, flicking his tail over my ear. "Let's go to the Snakerocks."

We race through the forest side by side. My pelt brushes against his and I purr. I'm so happy that I came. The fear of what waits for me at the Snakerocks is expelled by Swiftpaw's presence. I imagine receiving my warrior name with him and then sitting close to him in our vigil with our pelts brushing as they are now.

Only when we reach the Snakerocks does the fear return, slicing through the bliss with evil claws. Swiftpaw's just ahead of me as we creep forward, our bellies brushing the ground. We silently slide underneath a fallen log and then a small clearing comes into view along with the rocks. A rabbit lies in the middle of the open space, its throat torn out and bleeding. Swiftpaw rushes forward to smell the rabbit. His nose wrinkles in disgust. "It smells of dog," he whispers to me.

My fur prickles uneasily. I feel like we're being watched. Fear causes my heart to beat loudly. "Swiftpaw," I hiss. "Get back!"

He frowns at me. "Why? There's nothing here."

I beckon to him with my tail. "Swiftpaw, please come back. Something doesn't feel right."

He must see the terror in my eyes for he starts to pad back towards where I crouch. He's almost back, he's almost made it to cover.

Then my heart stands still. A voice growls behind Swiftpaw. "Pack, pack, kill, kill."

And then a monster leaps at him. A dog. But this isn't like the twoleg pets. This is huge with muscles so big that they almost rip out of its pelt. Its jaws open in a menacing snarl and breath flows out, smelling of crowfood and blood. Its voice is like thunder.

Swiftpaw doesn't stand a chance. The dog claws at him, ripping out huge clumps of fur. Blood stains the ground. Swiftpaw is struggling and yowling in terrible agony. I leap from the undergrowth and fasten my claws in the dog's pelt but it just shakes me off as if I am a fly. I soar across the clearing and smash into a tree with a sickening crunch. Dazed, I look around desperately for Swiftpaw. We have to get out of here now. But Swiftpaw isn't going anywhere. I can see his body, ravaged with terrible wounds, lying under the lethal paws off the dog. His torn throat glistens in the moonlight. He is dead.

I feel terrible grief clutch me. "Swiftpaw," I scream, longing for him to get to his paws. But I know that's never going to happen.

There are more dogs in the clearing now. But I don't care. I have to reach Swiftpaw. It's over before it's begun. I feel terrible claws rip at my fur, my ears, my face. And then there's the pain. It's the worst pain in my life. It's like fire raging across my body. I'm on the floor, lying in a pool of water. No wait, that's my blood. Blackness clouds my vision. I can't have long now. Soon, the dogs will rip out my throat and then I'll be in StarClan with Swiftpaw.

I can hear them coming closer. They're chanting. "Pack, pack, kill, kill! Pack, pack, kill, kill! Pack, pack, kill, kill!"

_Pack, pack, kill, kill. Pack, pack, kill, kill._

Those are the words that killed him. Those are the words that killed Swiftpaw.

My Swiftpaw.

**So that's it. Leave a review!**


End file.
